


Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf II

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [6]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5597446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf II

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Breath play, whipping, S/M, BDSM, sadism, masochism.

You were alone in your house, feet aching from standing over four hours in the same spot and your jaw was in a painstaking stiffness from the ball gag that kept your mouth open – He said you were only allowed to move from your position if needing the lavatory; otherwise you had to remain standing still. Your bare body's skin had risen at the cool air that caressed it; the dribble of drool from your pried open mouth graces your breasts, and the floor. Master Chris was away at the studio and you knew he could arrive home at any moment, the thought of disobeying his orders had crossed your mind several times but never once did you attempt the thought. It must have been half and hour when you finally heard the front door of your flat open and soon after shut, your heart races at the thought of seeing your Master after so long. However, you hear something you didn't expect to.

" **Oh shut the fuck, Chris!** " a voice laughs, one you immediately recognize as Devin.

You felt your heart sink, what if they came into the bedroom? How in the fucking-hell would you be able to explain this to him? The simple answer would be, you wouldn't because die of embarrassment before you could get a word out. Granted, both you and Devin knew about each other's deviant ways but that didn't mean getting caught in the act still wasn't embarrassing, more for the fact that he'd tease you about it later on. However, your loyalty to your Master outweighed your embarrassment and you remain still, getting more and more nervous as you heard Devin and Master Chris' voices coming towards your room. Clenching your eyes shut and waited for the inevitable gasp of shock you were sure you'd hear from Devin and chuckle from your Master, you knew Master Chris loved seeing you squirm and this could very possibly be just another one of his ways to do just that. The _click_ of the door sent a shiver down your spine, the voices now crystal clear but you couldn't ignore the underlining arousal you felt at the thought of being exposed to someone else in your Master's presence, under his piercing gaze. It excites you.

"Good slut," you hear your Master say, his voice overlapping...with his own?

' _What? How is that possible?'_ you think to yourself, opening your eyes you were surprised – albeit relieved – to see him standing at the door way, alone.

' _But how?'_ you question, your eyes moving to the phone in his hand, ' _The voices were a recording,'_ upon realizing this you felt a whole new set of questions arise in your head.

"I wanted to test whether your embarrassment would overrule my strict command, it was a test of 'good faith' I guess you could say..." Master replies, smiling at you as he slides his phone into his jeans.

You Master advanced you, standing inches away from your face before clasping his large hand over your throat and squeezed. Your gaze remained locked with is, darkened and dominant orbs. The tightening grip on your throat didn't relent, slowly but surely you felt the ability to breathe escape you, quickly felling your skin tingle as you go lightheaded, before long black dots danced in your vision and you felt extremely faint but never once did you do anything to fight your Master's hold. It felt like you were mere seconds away from passing out when you could finally breathe again, coughing while gasping for air, you greedily inhaled as much and as fast as you could. However, your reprieve didn't last long when his fist tightened around your throat once again. Master Chris pulled you up onto your tiptoes; despite this you were still shorter than him.

"Are you scared slut?" he growls with a smirk, using his free hand to slap you, hard. "That if I deny you of air one second too long you could be dead?"

Despite your efforts you couldn't reply, in moments like these you knew your 'safe word' – or action – would be to slap your Master and immediately everything would come to a stop, but, you were enjoying yourself far too much. The hand that had just struck your cheek leaving it a pale crimson travelled down to your breast, alternating between pulling at your pierced peak and moulding the flesh in his hand. Master Chris would allow you to breathe every few seconds, but sometimes would also choke you long enough for you to get faint before allowing you to breathe. Your skin tingled at the feeling of his hand travelling further down, skilled fingers running over your pussy and you let out a choked moan, spreading your legs wider for Him to have better access.

"Such a fucking whore," your Master seethes, leaning in and kissing you roughly before biting down and tugging on your lower lip. "Who do you belong to?" He questions, squeezing your throat harder smirking at the way you struggle.

You were torn between the pleasure of his two fingers entering you and the need to answer his question, curling his fingers within you your mouth hung open and legs shook, you were fighting a losing battle of withholding your orgasm and you knew it. Thankfully your Master showed you some mercy and allowed you to breathe, seemingly amused at the way you were about to pass out.

"Y-You, Master...I belong to you, Master," you reply through breathy gasps, looking up at him in tired innocence.

"Damn right you belong to me," He smirks, raising his brows briefly.

It was clear he was enjoying inflicting pain upon you, almost as much as you enjoyed receiving it. However, despite the bulge in his pants you knew he wouldn't fuck you, no, this was about you...about your pleasure and reward.

That didn't mean you wouldn't be awoken by rough morning sex, though.

"You're not allowed to cum until I say so, understood," he stated strictly, leaving no room for anything but obedience.

"Yes Master," you reply, finally having caught your breath.

"Arms up," Master Chris says bluntly, watching you.

Immediately you comply, raising your arms high above your head making sure to keep your wrists together knowing what was coming next. You watch Him move to the dresser and crouch in order to open the final drawer, pulling out a length of road and you bite your lip in anticipation. Master Chris walked back to you and bound your wrists, tightly, then moves to standing the bed in order to secure the rope to a hook on the ceiling. Your Master had made sure to tighten the bindings until your toes only _just_ touched the floor, you knew there would be bruises were the ropes had been in the morning, but you didn't care...you loved those marks, those bruises and burns. Pulling off his belt the tall man stares you down, eyeing up your naked form with a deviant smirk.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you... _whore,"_ he says, your body trembles at the sound of his voice.

"Please whip me, Master...please," you beg your (Y/CE) trailing down to his belt.

"Very well," he replies undoing and pulling off his belt. "This is your reward for following my orders."

Raising his tattooed arm Maser Chris bring the whip crashing down onto your bare skin, the thundering sound of the faux leather hitting your skin made you cry out and eyes screw shut. He paused for a moment allowing you time to breath, your eyes slowly opened, looking down at the already bruising welt on your thigh.

' _More...'_ you thought, looking up at your Master pleadingly.

He whips you again.

Again.

Again.

And again.

"You may cum," your Master's voice was faint but you still caught it, barely.

Your body violently shook as your orgasm tore through you making them buckle and leave you hanging limp from the bindings, the mixture of pleasure and pain not only left a wet and sticky mess in between your weak legs but also left you speaking incoherently. You finally open your eyes, the tears spill freely down your cheeks as the sobs pull the air from your burning lungs. You thighs trembled violently, stinging in a burning white hot pain, you were sure your Master had broken skin – logically you knew he hadn't, though...the two of you were still working your way up to bloody-play. Your head hung low, your rapidly rising and falling chest pushing against the bottom of your chin with each breath, it was a few moments later that His Creepers came into your line of vision and you felt a gentle hand cup your face and tilt it upwards. You were met by your Master's gentle hazel-eyes and warm smile, his thumb lovingly stroked your cheek and you instinctively lean in to his touch.

"You were such a good girl," he praises, leaning in to softly kiss you.

"Thank you, Master..." you reply tiredly, not noticing him leave you for a brief moment to get you down, only noticing when you were laid down onto the bed and felt his arms envelope you.

You always felt safe in his arms and loved, oh so loved.

Almost immediately you fell asleep in his tattooed arms.


End file.
